Mi Mejor Oponente
by Capuchina
Summary: Un Tablero, Un Campeón Invicto, Un Prometedor Heredero Al Trono, Una Jugosa Apuesta... Y Un Solo Ganador


**Hey!!! Este es mi primer Fic, asi que no sean muy rudos, si es lo peor que han leido.**

**Leean y Disfruten.**

**

* * *

**

**Mi Mejor Oponente**

-Mmmm los mejores tienen pasas…

-No, los de nuez saben delicioso.

Los dos pelirrojos ya llevaban sentados en el gran sillón de la estancia un buen rato, degustando el contenido de una caja de chocolates.

-Pero no hay duda los mas deliciosos son…

-Los rellenos de rompope. –Dijeron al unisono.

Ambos rieron ante la coincidencia de gustos.

-Hablando de esos, pásame uno. –Pidió el hombre.

-Mhhmmm ya solo queda uno…-Contestó el joven mirando a su padre.

El par se quedo mirando fijamente el uno al otro y al pequeño chocolate que el menor sostenía entre sus dedos.

-Son mis favoritos. –Observó el muchacho.

-Los míos también¿No prefieres uno con coco? – Sugirió el progenitor, mientras tomaba un chocolate con trozos de coco de la caja.

-No.

-Si, yo tampoco. –Dijo llevándose el chocolate con coco a la boca de cualquier modo.

-Así que… -Empezó el menor, enderezándose en el sillón. –Debe haber una manera justa de solucionar esto ¿No?.

El hombre pelirrojo examino a su hijo unos instantes y habló:

-¿Que te hace pensar que voy a negociar?... hijo, cuando hablamos de chocolates, no conozco el significado de justicia. –Acotó Ron con una sonrisa.

Hugo lo miro suspicaz y dijo serio:

-¿Qué quieres a cambio?.

Ron comenzó a reír.

-Hugo soy tu Padre, puedo obligarte a hacer lo que yo quiera y aun así, comerme ese chocolate. Necesitas algo mejor que solo un trueque para que tenga piedad de ti.

-Bien¿Qué tal una a puesta? –Pregunto igualando la sonrisa de su padre. –Una partida de ajedrez…

El joven de 15 años, señaló con la mirada el tablero que descansaba perfectamente acomodado en la repisa superior del librero.

-Nunca has podido vencerme.

-No, pero estas vacaciones, por fin pude ganarle al abuelo. –Contesto el joven orgulloso de su victoria.

-Yo ya le gané a tu abuelo hace muchos años. –Recordó el hombre mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a caminar hacia la cocina.

-Si, cuando tenías 18.

Ron se quedo quieto.

-Yo puede vencerlo tres años antes que tu, se que puedo contigo… -Dijo el joven con una expresión triunfadora en el rostro que Ron reconoció como suya.

-Creo que estas demasiado seguro hijo –Respondió sin mirarlo reanudando nuevamente su marcha.

Hugo también se levanto y siguió a su padre hasta la cocina donde Rosie estaba sentada en la mesa leyendo "Corazón de Bruja", soltando risas de vez en cuando.

Ron, se alzó las mangas del la camiseta roja que traía puesta y comenzó a lavar los platos sucios del fregadero.

El joven pelirrojo, se sentó junto a Rosie en la mesa.

-Vamos Papa¿No vas a negarme una partida o si?

-Nunca había conocido alguien a quien le gustara tanto perder, Incluso tu Tío Harry prefería no jugar conmigo.

-Papá. El Tío Harry piensa que los peones son prescindibles para el juego. –Contesto el joven moviendo negativamente la cabeza.

Ron río, comenzando a acomodar los platos en el escurridor.

-Vamos papá, un chocolate de rompope bien lo vale. Además tú me has dicho que un buen jugador, nunca evita una partida con alguien que sabe que podría vencerlo.

-Hugo, ni siquiera mamá ha podido ganarle. Evítate la pena. –Dijo Rosie cambiando de página, le echo un ultimo vistazo a la revista y la cerro indiferentemente, se levanto y camino hasta Ron. -¿A qué hora cenamos papa?

-Apenas llegue tu madre, ella traerá la cena. –Miró el reloj de la cocina- tal vez una hora más.

-Podríamos jugar mientras esperamos a mamá. –Sugirió Hugo sonriendo.

Ron y Rosie hicieron la misma expresión de cansancio con los ojos.

-Hijo deberías agradecer el hecho de que no me apetece vencerte hoy.

Hugo se giro hacia su padre

-Vamos papá... ¿O tienes miedo?

El mayor de los pelirrojos, miró a su hijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Trae el tablero.

-¡Si¡ -Hugo se levanto rápidamente de su asiento y corrió a la estancia.

-Ahhh no…. Papá esto va a llevar siglos, Hugo es el único que ha podido darte pelea… y te retiene por horas. –Dijo Rosie mientras se sentaba pesadamente junto a su padre en una de las sillas de la cocina.

-Sí. Tu hermano es bueno, pero no lo suficiente como para despojarme de mi trono… aún no.

-Bien aquí esta.

El joven, puso el tablero sobre la mesa sentándose frente a su padre, enseguida saco el pequeño chocolate de su bolsillo y lo coloco justo a la mitad de la mesa. Ron abrió la caja de madera donde descansaban las piezas y murmuro:

-¿Negras o Blancas?

-Negras. –Contesto con una picara sonrisa.

El hombre saco cuidadosamente las figuras negras y las acercó a Hugo, que de inmediato comenzó a colocarlas en su sitio. Ron hizo lo mismo con sus piezas blancas.

-Bien. Tú empiezas. –Hugo parecía especialmente animado esa noche.

-Gracias. –Dijo Ron mientras movía un cuadro a uno de sus peones blancos.

Hugo detestaba que hiciera eso, no podía distinguir ninguna jugada con un movimiento tan simple.

Él coloco rápidamente a su caballo adelante.

Ron sonrio.

Otro peón.

Hugo miro suspicaz a su padre y movio más su caballo.

Un peón más.

-Esto va para largo. –Suspiró Rosie recostando la cabeza en el hombro de su padre, y acomodándose para ver mejor.

25 minutos pasaron y el juego aún no mostraba un ganador.

Ron había enseñado a Hugo a mover las piezas de afuera primero, para acorralar al contrincante.

Un alfil de Hugo.

Una torre de Ron.

Un peón de Hugo.

Un caballo de Ron.

Un bostezo de Rosie.

10 minutos más y Hugo ya mordía nerviosamente el cuello de su sudadera.

-¿Ya no estas tan seguro hijo?

-Sí….solo estoy pensando mi jugada.

Otro alfil.

5 minutos más y un peón de Hugo se comió la torre de su padre.

Peón de Ron.

Torre de Hugo.

Caballo de Ron.

10 minutos y en una brillante jugada doble el caballo de Ron se comió el alfil y un peón de Hugo.

Rosie, que ya estaba totalmente absorta en el juego, funcia el ceño de vez en cuando tal como hacia Hermione, al descubrir las complejas jugadas que su padre y su hermano habían trazado hábilmente en el tablero, preguntándose como haría el otro para librar sus piezas.

5 minutos más y Ron empezaba a rascarse la nuca, como siempre hacia ante algo difícil.

Hugo sonrio para sus adentros al darse cuenta de que estaba poniendo en aprietos a su padre, pero la felicidad no le duró mucho pues en una fracción de segundo el caballo de Ron se devoró su alfil restante.

El joven soltó un sonoro bufido, mientras se removía incómodamente en su asiento.

En ese momento un ruido proveniente de la estancia, captó la atención de los Weasley's.

-¡Llegó mamá¡Por fin comeremos!.

Rosie se levanto rápidamente de su asiento y corrió en busca de su madre.

-¿Qué tal un descanso? –Sugirió Ron levantándose también.

-Si. –Hugo parecía notablemente aliviado.

-Uuuu ¡Mamá trajo, empanadas de pescado!

La joven pelirroja entro en la cocina, con dos grandes bolsas de papel, seguida de Hermione que soltaba la coleta de su cabello para descansar.

-Hola amor ¿Cómo te fue?

Ron se acerco a su esposa y tomando suavemente su rostro entre sus manos, beso sus labios.

-Mmmm pues hoy fue un día… cansado…agotador…terrible, hubo mucha gente y muchas emergencias también. –Dijo la castaña abrazándose a Ron.

-Jajajajaja me temo que eso seguirá pasando en San Mungo linda.

Ron besó la sonrisa de Hermione y se dispuso a sacar lo necesario para la cena, mientras ella se sentaba.

-¿Quién esta jugando? –Preguntó la mujer besando la cabeza de su hijo.

-Papá y Hugo¿Quién más?... a mí no me gusta perder. –Dijo Rosie acomodando los platos en la mesa.

-No voy a perder, hoy no, hay un chocolate de rompope de por medio.

Hermione miro el chocolate envuelto en papel dorado que descansaba en la mesa.

-Sí, que apuesta tan ambiciosa. –Observó la castaña con sarcasmo.

-Eso es justamente lo que estaba pensando… creo que el premio podría ser un poco más… interesante.

Habló Ron sentándose junto a su familia.

-¿A que te refieres? –Hugo estaba apunto de morder una empanada.

-Podemos apostar algo más… además del chocolate claro.

Ron miró hacia la puerta de cristal frente a la cocina que conducía al enorme jardín.

-Podarás el jardín.

A nadie pareció extrañarle.

-Podarás el jardín, sin magia… le pediré la podadora de rodillo a Harry.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!!!!!!!!!!! . –Grito Hugo como si le hubiese confiscado su escoba.

-Esa podadora era de tu abuelo, ya sabes como le gustan esos aparatos muggles, un día la llevó a la madriguera y en cuanto mi madre supo para que servía se convirtió en uno de nuestros peores castigos, tu tío Harry se la pidió para poder castigar a James.

-Y valla que la usa seguido. –Apuntó Rosie, sirviendo mas empanadas en su plato.

-He visto a James hacerlo,¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Eso es una tortura!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Hugo, éramos 6 hijos hombres, mi madre tenia que controlarnos de algún modo, esa podadora nos enseñó el valor del trabajo duro y a respetar la voluntad de tu abuela. Sobretodo a Fred y George… sobre todo a ellos. -Terminó Ron metiéndose un enorme pedazo de empanada en la boca.

Hugo miró el jardín.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Pero yo no estoy castigado!!!!!!!!

-Ya lo sé…pero es una buena lección de vida…. Además ese espectáculo en particular, es increíblemente divertido, supongo que debe serlo aun más cuando eres el padre. –Dijo el pelirrojo con una enorme sonrisa.

El joven miró a su padre con expresión de enfado.

-Hugo, eres muy lento, si papa quiere que podes el jardín con esa cosa, si el gana, tu debes poder escoger algo de igual magnitud, para ti. –Apunto Rosie como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

Hugo sonrio de inmediato y cambiando su expresión a una totalmente seria dijo:

-Me prestaras el auto.

Al Ron se enderezó completamente como si su pequeño le estuviera pidiendo un preservativo.

Hermione trato de ahogar una carcajada, su hijo había conseguido poner a su padre "En jaque".

-No. –Dijo determinantemente.

-Quieres que pode el pasto con esa tortura muggle, bien, pero me prestarás el auto para ir con Lily a ver a "Salem" a Holdcrof en el callejón Diagon, mañana.

Rosie y Hermione miraron de Hugo hacia Ron en una fracción de segundo, esperando la respuesta.

-No. Ya hablamos de eso, Harry los llevará, yo pasare por ustedes y dormirán a aquí.

-Genial, entonces elije otra cosa que no sea cortar el césped con podadora. –Dijo Hugo, levantándose por jugo.

Ron se quedo pensando unos minutos, miró de reojo el tablero y hablo:

-Hecho.

-¿Enserio? –Dijeron Rosie y Hugo al unisono.

-¡¡¿Ron, de verdad le prestarás el auto?!! –Preguntó sorprendida Hermione.

-No esta tan lejos, ya no es un niño, cuidará bien a Lily y…. no voy a perder. –Terminó con una sonrisa retadora.

-¡¡Oooo wow, de verdad… no se a quien quiero ver perder, cualquiera será un buen espectáculo. –Dijo Rosie en forma de broma incrementando la tención entre Ron y Hugo.

-Ya termine de comer. –Esa mirada en Hugo era idéntica a la de alguien más.

-Yo también. –Igual a la de su padre.

Pronto la mesa estuvo nuevamente cubierta por el tablero de ajedrez.

Rosie y Hermione, miraban impacientes, mientras rápidamente los dos pelirrojos empezaban a devorar las piezas del otro.

Unos diez minutos pasaron, cuando el juego se torno lento, los movimientos era decisivos, un descuido podría ser la diferencia, Hugo tenia indudablemente mas piezas blancas que Ron negras, pero este aun conservaba a las figuras importantes.

-Lily se va a morir cuando pase por ella en el auto. –Alardeo Hugo mientras se comía al último alfil de su padre.

Ron solo movió su último peón.

-¡¡¡Y la cara que podrá Albus!!! No puedo esperar…

Se comió el peón.

Ron movio lastimosamente su ultima torre.

-Pero lo mejor de todo… es que finalmente pude vencer al Rey Weasley… y el príncipe esta muy feliz de tomar la corona.

Hugo devoró la torre también.

Era obvio que Ron perdería, era obvio.

-El tío Harry no lo podrá creer… esta será la primera vez que…

-Jaque Mate. –Murmuró Ron.

-¿Qué?!!!!!! –Exclamaron todos los presentes, inclinándose para ver la aparentemente imposible victoria.

Aunque Ron había tenido que sacrificar prácticamente sus últimas piezas: su torre y su peón, había logrado en una legítima jugada, poner en jaque al Rey de Hugo con su último caballo.

-Pe-pe-pe-¿Pero como?... –El joven miro la jugada con detenimiento y enmudeció. -¿Cómo demonios no lo vi?. –Susurro mas para el mismo que para los demás.

-A S O M B R O S O –Deletreo Rosie aun inclinada sobre el tablero.

-Bien jugado hijo.

Ron se levanto y rodeando la mesa, estiro la mano hacia Hugo.

Este lo miro con ojos avergonzados y levantándose también estrecho la mano de su padre que lo abrazo y deposito un rápido beso sobre su frente.

-Me apareceré en Grimmauld Place, traeré la podadora. –Y en un segundo la solida imagen de Ron se desapareció.

-Fue un juego increíble Hugo. –Dijo Hermione mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hijo.

-Si… pero no gané… -El joven parecía muy decepcionado de si mismo.

Al día siguiente cuando Ron se levanto, encontró a Hermione recargada en el marco del balcón de su habitación, mirando sonriente hacia el amplio jardín de la casa.

Deposito un suave beso en la cien de Hermione y se abrazo a su cintura.

-Buenos días amor. –Murmuro somnoliento junto al oído de su esposa.

-Buenos días, mira eso… -Dijo señalando con la mirada al jardín.

Hugo ya había empezado a cortar el césped, se le veía totalmente agotado, pero sus piernas y brazos se empeñaban en empujar la podadora hacia adelante, a Hugo su jardín nunca le pareció tan grande…

-Lleva mas de la mitad, se levanto muy temprano, va muy bien… lucho un poco tratando de entender como funciona, pero ahora solo esta luchando contra su propio cansancio Jajajajaja. –Hermione parecía divertida, pero su mirada era una profunda muestra de orgullo.

La castaña se giro suavemente y rodeando el cuello de Ron con sus brazos susurró:

-Te guste o no Ronald Weasley eres un excelente padre.

El pelirrojo sonrio débilmente.

Hugo terminó de podar el jardín y se dejo caer pesadamente sobre el exceso de pasto recién cortado, cerrando sus ojos.

-Has hecho un trabajo increíble.

El joven se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de su padre y abriendo de golpe sus azules ojos se levanto de un brinco.

-Sí… bueno perdí la apuesta ¿no?, no te preocupes aprendí la lección, no debo alardear de victorias que aun no he ganado…

Ron le sonrio y le dio un sorbo a la humeante taza de café que sostenía en la mano.

-Hugo… si algo he aprendido es que la victoria siempre es muy relativa… puedes perder muchas cosas en el camino y aun así ganar mas de lo que esperas…

-Pero eso no aplica en este caso… perdí eso es todo… -Contesto Hugo avergonzado y limpiando el sudor de su frente con le dorso de su mano.

-¿Eso crees he?

El menor de los pelirrojos asintió.

-Mmmm… podrás haber perdido el juego de ajedrez, pero mostraste mas madurez de la que tu abuela y tu madre podían esperar de mi a tu edad –Sonrio ampliamente y metió la mano en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón de pijama, extrayendo de este un par de titilantes llaves.

El rostro de Hugo, no podía parecer más sorprendido.

-Mandé un patronus a tu tío Harry, Lily te espera a la una en punto en Grimmauld Place, así que sube a darte una ducha y baja a desayunar, son las once y media.

-¡¡¡¡¿En serio?!!!! –Preguntó Hugo tomando las llaves emocionado.

-Fuera de mi vista antes de que cambie de opinión. –Dijo Ron golpeando suavemente el rostro de su hijo.

Un enorme grito de emoción salió limpiamente de los pulmones de Hugo que corriendo, entro a ducharse mientras gritaba:

-¡¡¡¡¡Gracias papá, te amo!!!!!

Ron se quedó mirando la imagen de su hijo y sonriendo pensó para si mismo:

"Pero aún soy el Rey"

Y canturreando suavemente "Weasley es nuestro Rey" entro en su casa, para desayunar.

* * *

**Dejenme un Review ya sea para conservar la ilución o mejor dedicarme a la ganadería. **

**Gracias Por Leer.**

**Agradecimientos especiales a Pericles, sin ti LITERALMENTE no lo hubiera podido subir jajajaja.**

**Besos Capuchinos!!!!**


End file.
